


Feel You Now

by maito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maito/pseuds/maito
Summary: "A little more, little more, little more, little I want it all, want it all, want it all, want it. Close your eyes and surrender to me,"With emotions running on a high and the perfect title song to match, Eren and Levi unleash some unresolved sexual tension on stage. After endless pining on both ends, the two finally get their shit together.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 36





	Feel You Now

_"Days go round, but tonight I come out._

_Gonna **hunt** you down."_

* * *

There was something exhilarating about being on stage with Eren Jaeger; be it his passionate singing or the way he moved the crowd and the band. levi didn't know how someone could exude such energy, Eren was like a flame to Levi's moth. They had always worked well together; with Eren and Erwin’s musicality, Hange’s genius and creativity, Levi's improv and Armin’s lyrical prowess. The power they had on stage together was immense, almost as if you could drown in the pheromones and sweat-filled atmosphere.

Especially Levi and Eren, who seemed so in tune with the presence of each other. The way Levi looked at Eren like he was sex incarnate or the fact that Eren seemed to perform for the one person in the room that captured his complete attention. Of course, he did it for the fans, but it was obvious they weren't his only crowd. The feeling, the emotion, the raw sensuality in the lyrics, however, were reserved for Levi, and only Levi. His steel-gray eyes followed Eren’s bounding figure as he urged on the crowd. The ends of his hair were soaked, either in water or sweat, with his black tee clinging to his figure as he held the microphone in his hard grasp. His knuckles were white from the grip, and a manic smile spread on his face.

Eren’s eyes flickered with their own hue and vibrancy, one that the stage lights could not replicate nor diminish. They were Levi’s favorite feature of his, the way they looked like endless pools of a lagoon, with a golden shimmer that brought you out of the depth. Levi felt like he was drowning whenever he looked at Eren, or Eren looked at him. The singer was currently echoing the chorus as the fans chanted it back, their voices all submerging into a sound the band had become accustomed to.

_"I like that I can feel you now,_

_maybe we can love somehow,"_

Levi hummed along with the chant, his gaze flickering to Eren's back as he thought of the young singer. Thumbing the strings of his bass, he felt her purr with the music, the vibrations thrumming through his body as he closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open as he saw Hange and Eren playing together through the rift, their mouths open as they sang into the microphone. With a hawk-like stare, the bassist watched as the singer slowly crept towards him, almost as though he were singing the song at Levi. The bassist watch as Eren came to lick his lips, a glistening shine of saliva coating the soft and red lips Levi oh so wanted to kiss. Thumbing along with the melody, Levi continued to stare down the young man in front of him, and for a moment he wished he hadn't known him, wished to not have to experience the appeal Eren carried. Even though it was the only thing he truly desired. 

_"I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know, wanna._

_Where you go, where you go, where you going,_

_Is your blood too thick to fill my heart?"_

Levi felt the hard body of Eren press behind him as the singer sang the chorus again, his chest leaning into the muscled back of the bassist. Eren's lips were so close, yet so far away as they tickled Levi's nape. Tilting his head backward, Levi gazed up into Eren's eyes, the two caught each other in a timeless gaze. Eren's eyes flickered to Levi's lips, his breath catching as he watched the older man as he played the bass.

_"A little more, little more, little more, wanna_

_I want it all, want it all, want it all, want it._

_Close your eyes and surrender to me."_

As Eren breathed out the last line of the chorus, Levi fisted the front of his black shirt and yanked him down into a bruising kiss. Closing their eyes, they ignored the screaming cheers and focused on the pounding of their hearts. Eren's lips were warm and slowly opened, allowing Levi to slip his tongue into his mouth. The heat was rushing own Levi's spine as he slid his hand under the back of Eren's tee. The kiss didn't last long before they broke it off, Eren breathing heavily as Levi stared him down. A wide smile broke out on Eren's face, and Levi couldn't help himself as he thumbed the crease of Eren's cheek, a soft expression gracing his face. With a parting a glance, Eren broke off from Levi's hold and towards the front of the stage, his presence brighter than a thousand suns as he chanted the rest of the song with the crowd. 

Levi pointedly ignored Erwin and Hange's smug gazes as he played on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! This was inspired by the song "Feel You Now" by the Driver Era, and a bit by that legendary kiss between Frank and Gerard. I tried to bring out the passion they were both feeling, and how they were riding off the "vibes" the crowd gave off.   
> Thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
